1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions useful for treating certain viral infections and pathological disorders caused thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Papilloma virus, a sexually transmitted disease in human, is, among other things, the primary cause of cervical cancer. Current treatments for papilloma virus in humans depend on the type of papilloma virus involved. Thus, more than 100 different types of human papilloma virus exist. Recently a human vaccine has been introduced in the marketplace in order to protect against the strains that cause cervical cancer. In other mammals, such as bovine and equine species, papilloma virus (i.e. bovine and equine papilloma virus) constitutes a serious disease that produces large skin tumors, known as sarcoids. Currently, there is no effective permanent treatment for bovine or equine papilloma virus or sarcoids. Current therapies span from home made concoctions to chemotherapy to surgery. Seldom do any of these therapies prove successful, especially in the long run. Moreover, the use of chemotherapeutic drugs and surgery is very expensive. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for new and effective treatments against papilloma virus infections in humans and animals, and against sarcoids.
Lysozyme is a known antiviral, which has shown strong action against gram-positive pathogens, such as the herpes virus in human and animal models. However, the action of lysozyme against papilloma virus, in particular, has not heretofore been described.